undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hounds of Havoc/The Arising
The Hounds of Havoc/The Arising are a faction that primarily features in IWA (The Arising), GYW & ECCW (The Hounds of Havoc). ECCW (2016-2017) Season 0: Formation & Feud with New Raven's Flock On the first ever ECCW Show, Matteo won the ECCW Intercontinental Championship only to be forced in defending it against Alex Shelley immediately after by ECCW GM Raven. Matteo would lose to Alex and be attacked afterwards. Brett Storm would make the save and put Alex Shelley through a Table. At Warzone, Matteo would lose in his rematch to Alex Shelley and Brett Storm would be destroyed by newest Raven's Flock member Tech. On the show after, The Hounds of Havoc would lose to Raven's Flock in a Tag Team Match. At Royal Rumble, Brett & Matteo would beat Tech in a Handicap Match to gain entry to the Royal Rumble Match. They would enter as Number 1 & 2. Brett would eliminate 10 Superstars while Matteo eliminated 3. 2 of these eliminations were made as a team. At Destiny, Matteo and Storm would lose in a Triple Threat Match to Alex Shelley. On the show after Destiny & World's Collide Brett and Matteo would be forced to face off in a Number 1 Contenders Match which Brett would win. Matteo would then challenge Raven to a match at WrestleMania. Raven would accept after adding the stipulation of it being a Raven's Rules Match and that if he lost, he would leave ECCW. At WM, Brett would beat Alex Shelley to win the Intercontinental Championship and Matteo would beat Raven to banish him from ECCW. Season 1: Singles Competition & Matteo's injury On the ECCW after WM, Brett would retain against Alex Shelley and Matteo would beat Tech which gained Matteo access into the ECCW Heavyweight Title Match at Total Domination. At Total Domination, Brett would retain his Title against Jake Navor and Matteo would lose in his match for the ECCW Title. At Xplosion, Brett would beat Arrow to retain his Championship and Matteo would be beaten in a Number 1 Contenders Match Hell in a Cell match to Tech. After the match, Brett and Mahadi Khan tried to help Matteo on his way back but Matteo refused help. It was announced after that Matteo was injured in the HIAC match. At Path of Exile, Brett would defeat Chris Danger due to referee stoppage. Brett would lose his Title the next night to Angel Alexander. Brett would defeat Roderick Strong in the first round of the Universal Championship Tournament. Season 1 Reboot: Break-Up & Feud with each other On 26th of July, ECCW rebooted and announced that Brett Storm would face TKE for the vacant Universal Championship while Matteo will enter the Royal Rumble. In the Royal Rumble CPV, Brett would lose to TKE. After the match, Matteo would turn heel on Storm attacking him after seemingly saving him. In the Rumble Match, Matteo would enter at number 12 and would last until Brett Storm entered at Number 17 and eliminated Matteo. On the Raw after Royal Rumble, Matteo would explain his reasons for turning heel saying that no one ever liked him to begin with, so there was no point teaming with someone that everyone thinks is better. Matteo would lose to TKE thanks to Brett Storm. IWA (2017-2018) Formation & Championship Dominance At IWA Ruthless Aggression, Mahadi Khan & IWA Hardcore Champion Brett Storm started teaming up and would beat Undershock & Connor. At Chaos Theory, Brett & MK won the Tag Titles from SWED before they helped Angel Alexander become IWA Champion. At Anarchy, The Arising would gain two members, first, Brett, MK & Angel would accompany Mohammad Khan in his match with DoggyDog for the IWA European Championship. Mohammad would then win and was accepted into the group. Then, Matteo would shockingly turn heel (for the first time in his career) by attacking UK Champion Jet Omega Elliot before the match. Matteo would then win the Title and announced he joined The Arising. Brett & MK would retain the Tag & Hardcore Titles while Angel would retain the IWA Title. At Money in the Bank, Matteo, Mohammad, Angel and Mahadi all kept their Titles but Brett did lose his Hardcore Title to Undershock after interference from Connor. At Radioactive, Matteo, Mahadi & Mohammad would beat SWED & Demon Spyke while Angel Alexander defeated Flamer in the main event. However at the start of the show, Brett would DQ himself against DoggyDog. After the main event, they would be challenged to a 5 on 5 Gauntlet Match where winner takes all at Summerslam which Brett would accept despite Angel Alexander not wanting to accept. At Summerslam, The Arising would retain all their titles after gaining a new member in Sean Avery. Avery would superman punch DoggyDog when the referee was knocked out allowing Arising leader Angel Alexander to superkick Doggy for the win. At InSaNiTy, all members of The Arising would retain their championships, except for Matteo who lost his U.K Title to Max Mercury. At Survivor Series, The Arising will defend all their remaining Championships against DoggyDog, Arrow, SWED, Jet Omega Elliot & UK Champion Max Mercury with Max's UK Title & DoggyDog's MITB Briefcase also being on the line. At the IWA 1 Year Special, all Arising members would win their matches including Angel Alexander defeating DoggyDog who cashed in MITB after Matteo attacked Doggy. Soon after, the board of directors of IWA would announce that not onl6y is The Arising's Titles at stake, but the entire group's existence. As if they lose, the Arising must disband. At Survivor Series, The Arising would lose therefore not only losing the Championships, but disbanding the team per the stipulation. GYW (2017-present?) Formation & Championship Opportunities At Hardcore Warfare, Brett Storm would face Mr X in a 2 out of 3 Falls Number 1 Contenders Match for the Global Title which Brett would win, after the match, Brett would attack X but would be attacked back. This resulted in Mahadi Khan & Matteo making their GYW Debut and attacking Mr. X. MK & Matteo would enter the Hardcore Warfare Match and eliminate multiple Superstars including rival Mr. X (now Brendan X) however they would not win. At Roadblock, Brett Storm will face Jacob Cass for the Global Championship while Matteo & Mahadi Khan will face The Wolfpack for the GYW Tag Team Championship. At Roadblock, Matteo & Mahadi Khan would lose to the Wolfpack however The Hounds of Havoc would end the night with Championship gold when the leader Brett Storm would defeat Jacob Cass to win the GYW Global Championship. At Homecoming, Brett Storm will face Brendan X for the GYW Global Title while Matteo and Mahadi Khan have a chance to become Tag Team Champions facing The Wolfpack & SWED in a triple threat Tag Team Ladder Match. At Homecoming, all Hounds of Havoc members lost. At Evolve, Brett, Mahadi & Matteo would defeat MJ Stylez & the debuting Vandy & Darien Dupes. OCW (2019-Present) Championship Wins & The Crew At OCW Extreme Rules 2018, Brett Storm would debut for the company (without Mahadi & Matteo) where he would turn heel on Mario Sanchez & join The Crew. At OCW Money In The Bank, Brett would defeat Mario and later in the night, would brawl with Mario in the midst of the Main Event between fellow Crew member & World Champion The Ninja & Johnny Extreme. At the end of that match, Mahadi Khan would debut for OCW costing Johnny the match and joining The Crew meaning two thirds of the Hounds of Havoc were in OCW. At OCW Royal Rumble 2019, Brett, Mahadi & the debuting Matteo (who debuted as a tweener) would all enter the Rumble in losing efforts. On an episode of Smackdown following the Rumble, the Hounds of Havoc would officially form as Mahadi & Matteo (who turned heel in the process) would win the Tag Team Titles from Johnny Extreme & Knightmare after Brett Storm attacked Knightmare backstage. The trio would team up as a trio for the first time at the 200 Subscriber Special defeating Bro Code. At WrestleMania, the Hounds Of Havoc would win both of their matches with Mahadi & Matteo defeating Ginji & Kid Wild of Bro Code to retain the Tag Titles and Brett Storm defeating Cody Vegas in a No Holds Barred Match to win the OCW Intercontinental Championship. All 3 would then be announced as competitors in the Collision Course Tournament. Mahadi would lose to a debuting DoggyDog in the first round while Brett Storm would defeat JZ to advance to the second round. Matteo is yet to have his Tournament Match against Angel Alexander and it is rumoured that they will Main Event that part of the Tournament they are on. CEW (2019-Present) On August 16th 2019, CEW announced Mahadi Khan & Matteo to be a part of the Tag Title Tournament at CEW Tag Team Turmoil as part of the CEW/OCW Working Agreement. Members Former Members Championships & Accomplishments ECCW: * ECCW Intercontinental Championship - (2 Times) (1) Matteo, (1) Brett Storm * ECCW Internet Championship - (1 Time) Brett Storm IWA: * IWA Championship - (1 Time) Angel Alexander * IWA Hardcore Championship - (1 Time) Brett Storm * IWA Tag Team Championship - (1 Time) Brett Storm & Mahadi Khan * IWA European Championship - (1 Time) Mohammad Khan * IWA United Kingdom Championship - (1 Time) Matteo * IWA Intercontinental Championship - (1 Time) Sean Avery GYW: * GYW Global Championship - (1 Time) Brett Storm OCW: * OCW Tag Team Championship - (1 Time) Mahadi Khan & Matteo * OCW Intercontinental Championship - (1 Time, Current) Brett Storm CAW Wrestling Observer: * Brett Storm ranked No.6 in the Top 25 Wrestlers of 2017 & No.16 in 2018 * Angel Alexander ranked No.13 in the Top 25 Wrestlers of 2017 * Matteo ranked No.20 in the Top 25 Wrestlers of 2017 & No.17 in 2018 * Mahadi Khan ranked No.24 in the Top 25 Wrestlers of 2017 & No.23 in 2018 * 2017 Rookie of the Year - Angel Alexander * 2018 Feud of the Year - Matteo * 5 Star Match (2017) - IWA Summerslam S02: The Arising (Angel Alexander, Brett Storm, Mahadi Khan, Matteo & Mohammad Khan) © vs DoggyDog, SWED (Roacher & Francaios), Demon Spyke & Max Mercury * 5 Star Match (2018) - IWA Survivor Series S02: The Arising (Angel Alexander ©, Brett Storm & Mahadi Khan ©, Mohammad Khan ©, Sean Avery ©, Matteo) vs. Team Bring It! (DoggyDog & Arrow), SWED (Roacher & Francaios), Max Mercury ©, Flamer CAW Wrestling Illustrated: * Matteo ranked No.2 in the Top 5 Feuds of 2018 * 2018 Most Improved CAW - Matteo * 2018 Best Promos - Matteo * Brett Storm ranked No.2 in the Top 3 Best Promos of 2018